1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mirror attachment for attachment to a rearview mirror of a vehicle and more particularly pertains to a new mirror attachment for attachment to a rearview mirror of a vehicle to enhance a user's view behind the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mirror attachment for attachment to a rearview mirror of a vehicle is known in the prior art. More specifically, mirror attachment for attachment to a rearview mirror of a vehicle heretofore devised and utilized are known o consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,088 by Casey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,751 by Ueng; U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,476 by Gabrielyan; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,678 by Lookerse; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,701 by Brown; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,395 by Rendi, Jr.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mirror attachment. The inventive device includes a mirror member with front and back faces. The back face of the mirror member has a light reflecting mirrored surface. A pair of shafts are provided each having a pair of opposite ends. A first of the ends of a first of the shafts is pivotally coupled to the front face of the mirror member. A second of the ends of the first shaft is pivotally coupled to a first of the ends of a second of the shafts. A clamp member is provided having a pair of arms. A second of the ends of the second shaft is pivotally coupled to the clamp member.
In these respects, the mirror attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to a rearview mirror of a vehicle to enhance a user's view behind the user.